Du Grand Froid Jusqu'à Toi
by Kisoka
Summary: Porozovo a fait un cauchemar, elle décide donc d'aller rendre visite à son anglais préféré. Et si nous retracions sa route ? England x OC


Du grand froid jusqu'à toi

Pair : Angleterre (Arthur Kirkland) x Porozovo (Szwetlana Halenwiscz)

Résumé : Porozovo a fait un cauchemar, et décide donc de rendre visite à son ami anglais. Et si nous retracions sa route ?

* * *

_J'suis où là ? Grrr... Il fait tout noir, j'arrive à marcher mais je sais pas où je marche, c'est complètement bête. __Ошибка* ! __Si seulement j'arrivais à voir ! Aïe ! C'est quoi ça ? AAAAHHHHH ! Oh non ! __Старший брат** __! Réveille-toi ! Pourquoi il y a tout ce sang sur toi ? __Старший брат __! _

Szwetlana se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, et avait l'air un peu terrorisée, à l'idée de voir son dit grand frère, Russie, s'être fait tuer. Elle se leva, alla voir dans la chambre où ce dernier dormait, et vit que Biélorussie, la petite sœur du grand pays, s'était invitée à dormir ici.

_« - Tant pis... Je n'ai qu'à aller voir Angleterre. »_ dit-elle en soupirant.

Angleterre était la seule personne que Porozovo connaissait, en dehors d'Italie, de Lettonie et de son tuteur, Russie. Elle prit alors son plumard et sorti de la maison, prenant soin de ne réveiller personne.

_« - 'Fait froid... »_

La jeune fille grelotait de tout son corps, tentant de se réchauffer grâce à ses mains.

_« - Quelle idée de n'avoir prit que mon coussin !_ Râla-t-elle. _Tant pis, j'ai qu'à courir ! »_

Elle se mit alors à courir, de toute son énergie, ne faisant qu'une dizaine de foulées pour arriver à la frontière de la Lettonie, grâce à sa capacité de doubler voir tripler sa vitesse. Elle fit une petite pause, vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un caleçon, faisant office de Pyjama.

Elle vit la nation, Lettonie, se balader en pleine rue, et décida donc de l'interpeller.

_« - Oy, Ravis, que fais-tu debout à cette heure ?_

_- Oh bonjour mademoiselle Halenwiscz ! Eh bien je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors... »_

Le fait qu'ils s'appelaient par leurs vrais noms, vient du fait qu'ils sont meilleurs amis. Les deux bruns allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc non loin.

_« - Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu debout à cette heure ?_

_- Oh, j'ai fais un cauchemar. Alors je me suis dis que je pouvais aller rendre visite à Angleterre._

_- Si loin ? »_

La jeune fille acquiesça et lui sourit tendrement, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait plus sourit comme ça. Elle lui dit qu'elle allait bientôt partir, car elle avait froid et envie d'être sous une tonne de couette. Elle le salua, et reparti, son coussin à la main, et prit sa vitesse maximale.

Arrivée enfin en France, ne s'y attendant pas, elle trébucha et se prit un mur en pleine figure. Elle avait le nez en sang et la mâchoire qui la faisait souffrir. Elle tenta de se relever, mais tomba et ce fit le trou noir.

Elle se réveilla dans un lit, ornés de draps blancs et soyeux, le nez couvert d'un pansement. Elle regarda les alentours, et vit une peinture d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Elle se leva et alla contempler cette œuvre. Elle lit le petit écriteau en dessous. ''_Jeanne d'Arc_''. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour constater qu'elle se trouvait chez France. Elle chercha du regard son coussin et constata l'heure.

''Minuit Quinze'' mince ! C'est vrai que l'heure n'est pas la même ici. Justement c'est pratique, elle mettra à peu près moins de temps. Elle put enfin trouver son plumard et s'en alla par la fenêtre, laissant un mot de remerciement.

Elle tenta de se remémorer les événements de cette nuit, de son cauchemar jusqu'à maintenant. Aller chez Angleterre. Voilà. Mais elle ne voulait pas encore le voir. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas, peut-être le fait que le blond puisse la rejeter en pleine nuit, ce qu'elle aurait compris. Elle se mit juste à marcher d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la grande mer qui séparait le continent Européen de la Grande-Bretagne.

_« - Il est quelle heure maintenant ? »_

_''une heure du matin''_. Elle se trouvait enfin devant la grande étendue d'eau.

_« - Si je cours assez vite... peut-être que j'arriverais à le traverser ? Ou sinon... »_

Elle vit un bateau à rames près des côtes et décida de le voler, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle se mit donc à ramer jusqu'aux côtes Anglaises, et arrivée jusque là, elle bailla un grand coup et jeta un œil à l'heure, indiquant deux heures moins le quart.

Elle était fatiguée et essoufflée, ne pouvant plus trop tenir debout, elle se retint contre un mur. Il ne manquait plus qu'à retrouver sa maison et le tour était presque joué.

Elle mit deux ou trois heures à chercher sa maison, se trouvant à Londres. Malgré sa grande vitesse niveau course, elle n'avait pas une grande capacité à réfléchir, ce qui ne l'aidait pas.

Enfin devant la grande bâtisse, elle hésita à toquer, les rayons de soleil tapant ses épaules nues. Il était déjà quatre heures et demi du matin et le coq commençait déjà à chanter.

Décidant enfin à ne pas toquer, elle contourna la maison pour trouver la fenêtre d'une chambre entre-ouverte. Elle escalada non sans mal la parois de la maison, le coussin tenu par les dents, et s'agrippa à la fenêtre. Elle entra dans la chambre, sans faire de bruit, cherchant un endroit assez tempéré pour se réchauffer. Elle vit enfin le lit de son doux blond et commença à s'y glisser. Le jeune anglais frémit en sentant le rafraîchissement brusque. Il se tourna vers la source, et y vit Szwetlana.

_« - S-S... Porozovo, que fais-tu dans mon lit ?!_ Fit le beau jeune homme, rouge.

_ - J'ai fais un cauchemar... donc j'ai voulu te rendre visite et dormir avec toi... »_

Son interlocuteur compatit, ce qui était rare envers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer et s'apprêta à se rendormir quand la petite villageoise parla.

_« - __Люблю тебя***__, Arthur... »_

Il comprit enfin la signification de cette phrase quand sa petite russe lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

_« - I love you too, Szwetlana... »_

Nos deux tourtereaux s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre et partirent aux pays des rêves.

* * *

_* Ошибка : Mince_

_** Старший брат : Grand frère (Oui, Porozovo prends son tuteur comme frère)_

_*** Люблю тебя : Je t'aime_

**Voilà, enfin fini :'D ça fait bizarre d'écrire de l'hétéro, moi qui aime le YAOI /sbaff/ bref j'suis plutôt contente malgré que ce soit court ^^**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
